This invention relates to information storage devices and is more particularly concerned with the construction of an adhesive backed business or calling card and a file card whereon the business card is mounted for effectively retaining, displaying, and storing business and calling cards.
Many file card systems are available for use in storing, indexing, and retrieving information such as names, addresses, telephone numbers and the like. Typically, the user of such file card systems is required to remove a particular file or index card, and either print or type information upon same, the file or index card thereafter being reinserted into its holder or frame therefor. These conventional file card systems do not readily accommodate persons who may receive business or calling cards and the like (all such cards being generically referred to hereinafter as "business cards"), which persons may desire to not only file the information on such business cards, but to retain the business cards per se. Such a person is required to remove a conventional file or index card from its frame or holder and print or type thereon the information obtained from a business card, with the business cards being thereafter stored in a haphazard fashion.
In the typical business setting, the transfer of information from a business card to a file or index card therefore requires a significant amount of effort, so much so that same is oftentimes overlooked. Further, the retention and storage of business cards is quite unorganized and such business cards are readily misplaced as a result.